Ma Valse Sans Coeur
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "My Heartless Waltz" de death-in-the-orchard : Integra doit danser devant la Reine, aux yeux de tous. OS


_Auteur : death-in-the-orchard_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

« Sir Integra, » murmura gentiment Walter et la blondinette jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Le bruit des chaises se fit entendre dans la salle de bal ouverte, suivi par le doux froufrou des robes. « Avez-vous pu trouver un partenaire ? »

Integra Hellsing soupira et regarda la table quasi vide devant elle. Un homme d'âge mûr, membre connu du Parlement, lui coula un regard et hocha la tête. Elle était l'une de celles attendues à danser ce soir. La Reine supervisait l'évènement et Integra savait que son regard était maintenant fixé sur elle. Elle retint un autre soupir, vérifia sa posture et leva les yeux vers l'homme. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle sentit une main la tirer de sa chaise et la diriger vers la piste de danse. Elle ne fut capable de voir la figure de son partenaire de danse que lorsqu'ils furent au milieu des convives.

Dans un costume noir qui devait être démodé depuis au moins cinquante ans, son vampire se tenait devant elle avec ses mains dans les siennes, la plaçant aisément dans la bonne position pour la valse. Integra le fixa, bouche bée, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le trône où il y eut une expression de génuine surprise prestement remplacé par un masque de royauté.

« Qu'es-tu en train de faire, je te prie ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

« Je vous protège. » Ses yeux réfléchirent un instant une pointe de rouge.

« De quoi ? » Grommela-t-elle.

« Vous tenez à vos orteils. Qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé avec cet homme là-bas. Je peux vous assurer… » Sa voix s'atténua et Integra eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle fut guidée avec grâce à travers la valse. « …Que je suis un danseur confirmé, mon Maître. »

« Toi… » Lâcha l'héritière Hellsing, son esprit formant aussitôt une liste de ceux qui les verraient ensemble. Les relations de son défunt père, Walter, la Reine d'Angleterre, même des huiles du Vatican… les observaient alors qu'elle dansait avec son serviteur vampirique. Absolument inacceptable. « Sto… » Commença-t-elle à ordonner.

« Au bout du compte ce sera le cas, mais vous attirerez bien plus l'attention si vous interrompez maintenant la danse. Nous sommes au cœur de la foule, seule la Reine peut nous voir clairement et elle est consciente que ceci n'est que pour satisfaire ses exigences. »

Ils pirouettèrent et Integra réalisa que sa main à lui était sur sa hanche. Elle leva les yeux vers la figure d'Alucard pour y voir son regard absent, caricaturant le détachement dans l'action. Le temps passa au rythme des battements de son cœur et Integra vacilla intérieurement lorsque les autres couples leur firent de la place sur la piste, ralentissant le tempo de la valse pour les observer. La danse se termina et il y eut quelques applaudissements pour ceux qui avaient vu le Maître et son serviteur. La main d'Alucard quitta sa hanche et il salua.

Il disparut bientôt dans le tumulte de la salle de bal et Integra fut permise de retourner à sa table, vu qu'elle n'avait qu'à danser une fois encore avant la fin de la soirée. Son partenaire cette fois-ci fut l'homme d'âge mur vu auparavant et la conséquence en fut l'utilisation d'une poche de glace lorsqu'elle retourna au Manoir Hellsing une fois la fête finie.

* * *

« Alors il y aura prochainement un Mr Hellsing, truie ? »

Le regard d'Integra était déjà fixé sur lui avant que Maxwell n'ait fini sa phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ses mots « De quoi parles-tu ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« J'ai vu que tu avais _enfin _un partenaire au bal. » Un sourire peu aimable étira les lèvres de Maxwell avant de flétrir sous le rictus d'Integra.

« Ce n'était qu'un membre d'un des cercles de mon père et une figure puissante du Parlement. Je ne compte pas me marier avec un homme par deux fois mon aîné. » Elle fixa le mur où elle sentait le regard du paladin fou la regarder, brûlant d'un feu vert. « Mais ce n'est pas une conversation pri… »

« Non, » l'interrompit brusquement Maxwell et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je parlais du jeune homme, celui qui a dansé avec toi avant. » Il gloussa d'un air sombre. « Il y a indéniablement des plans pour un deuxième Hellsing… »

La voix de Maxwell se brisa alors qu'il vit le regard étrange d'Integra, bouche bée.

« Tu penses sérieusement… que je vais épouser … ça… » Elle secoua la tête pour ranger ses idées et puis fixa un moment l'évêque troublé qui lui faisait face. « Tu sais qui c'était. » Sa voix était basse, lourde de dégoût. « Je suis surprise que tu y fasses référence de la sorte. Je m'attendais à des sarcasmes… »

« Pourquoi connaîtrais-je les hommes avec qui tu couches, truie protestante ? » Le visage de Maxwell reflétait une froide répugnance tandis qu'Integra s'étranglait, rougissant presque à l'idée. Elle sauta sur ses pieds sans se soucier de sa chaise qui faillit se renverser.

« Vraiment ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se calmer. « C'est plutôt effronté, même venant de toi, Maxwell. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » Renifla-t-il tandis que les yeux d'Anderson se plissaient.

« Tu sais très bien qui c'était, nom de Dieu ! » Ses poings s'abattirent sur la table, dérangeant une tasse de thé.

« Je t'ai dit que je… » Commença Maxwell, perdant son humour. Integra gronda, ayant préférée éviter le sujet jusqu'au bout.

« C'était Alucard, espèce de salaud ! Comment oses-tu suggérer une telle chose ! »

Un silence impressionnant tomba sur la pièce tandis que des regards vides cherchèrent Integra.

« Redis ça ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendue, Maxwell. Cet homme n'était autre qu'Alucard et cela s'est fait sans ma permission. » Elle cracha chaque mot d'une voix venimeuse. « Tu me dégoûtes, franchement. »

« C'était… ? »

Integra se tourna vers la voix et trouva Anderson confus au plus haut point. « Ça ne pouvait pas être le monstre, » murmura-t-il.

« C'était lui. Mais pouvons-nous revenir à notre sujet ? » Elle se rassit, fixant l'expression idiote qui adornait les traits de Maxwell.

« Euh… oui. » Dit-il doucement, ébranlé. Maxwell fit une pause. « C'était vraiment ton vampire ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? » Cracha-t-elle, toujours cinglante.

« Nous sommes habitués à un monstre timbré, » lâcha Anderson à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Vous m'avez l'air assez timbré vous-même, prêtre, » répondit Integra froidement. « Alucard a beau être un monstre, il est domestiqué, voyez-vous. »

« Hum. »

« Je pensais qu'il était humain. » Maxwell fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais sincèrement que cet homme était humain. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la réunion ne reprenne son cours.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est dédiée à silverluna13 qui a beaucoup aimé mes traductions pour le fandom d'HellSing. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et commentent, je suis ravie de vous voir apprécier mon dur labeur. Passez une bonne semaine ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
